pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW038: Archeops in the Modern World!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Juniper, Fennel, Doctor Zager |michars =Lenora (fantasy) |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Tranquill, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Roggenrola, Iris' Emolga, Cilan's Stunfisk, Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask, Fennel's Munna, Fennel's Musharna, Archeops (multiple), Archeops}} is the 38th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis While heading to Nimbasa City, Ash and his friends meet up with Professor Juniper, who has a surprise for them: A Plume Fossil that has been donated from Lenora in Nacrene City. Also, this fossil could be resurrected as an Archen, the First Bird Pokémon. With help from Doctor Fennel from Striaton City, they revive the fossil and an Archen is born, with help from Fennel's Musharna. Upon resurrection it attacks everyone and after being headbutted by Ash it's KO'd. Meanwhile Team Rocket overhears this and is asked by the bad Doctor Zager to capture Archen and get all the computer info. Will they succeed and get all the computer data they need? Will Archen be able to fly as it evolves into Archeops? Yes. And what are those seeds it dropped near the machine? Episode Plot In a lab, Prof. Juniper shows the heroes a Plume Fossil, which Iris thinks it is just a rock. Juniper remembers Lenora, the Gym Leader of Nacrene City, found the fossil and brought it to her. Juniper tells them it is a fossil of an Archen, the oldest Flying-type Pokémon, intending on reviving it. Fennel is excited, for the moment of reviving the Pokémon is near. She sends Musharna to power the machine, which uses Dream Energy. Dr. Fennel places the fossil and, with Musharna's power, Archen is revived. Juniper records the moment, as Archen comes out of the reviving chamber. However, Archen is wild and starts jumping and pecking everyone. Ash tries to get to it, but bashes his head against Archen. Team Rocket overhear what happened. Dr. Zager contacts them and orders them to get the info about the restoration machine. Cilan goes into the room where Archen is, but Ash and Iris shush him, since Archen is sleeping. Cilan places the food on the ground, while Fennel thinks Juniper should extend her research of origins of Pokémon. Juniper explains she is analyzing the data, for Archen, being an ancestor of Flying-type Pokémon, cannot fly. So, she managed to study its voice, trying to find some important data. Archen wakes up and releases a powerful voice, which causes the seeds left behind to be planted into the ground. Archen uses Dragon Breath, pushing Cilan away and breaking the windows. Ash holds Archen, trying to calm it down, though Archen pecks him and releases the voice, causing the seeds to grow into plants. Archen is exhausted, though Ash tells they want to be its friends. Ash gives it some food Cilan made, but Archen does not like it and jumps out. Team Rocket see it, remarking it is colorful. Archen climbs up a tree and tries to eat some berries, but does not like them. It tries to fly, but fails. Ash begins to train it how to fly, sending Tranquill to help Archen. Archen flies for a while, but goes back to ground. Iris sends Emolga to help it, though Emolga uses Attract, which fails, as Archen is female. She pecks Emolga, causing Emolga to use Volt Switch, running away and sending Stunfisk. Archen stares at Stunfisk for a bit and pecks it, causing Stunfisk to electrocute Archen, who releases a powerful voice, causing the plants at the lab to grow bigger. As the heroes are entertained by Archen, Team Rocket is gathering data from the lab. Fennel reproduces the video, so Juniper wonders if its voice has some meaning. Archen flies a bit, but comes down, though Ash encourages her, for she flew. Juniper admits Ash is a unique trainer, wanting to show the best from a Pokémon. Cilan admits that is the reason he travels with Ash. When Fennel goes inside the lab, she sees overgrown plants, for they entangled the building. Archen comes up and starts eating the fruit, which neither Fennel nor Juniper recognize. Archen howls, causing more fruit to grow. Juniper suspects that the seeds must've been with Archen in the fossil, for her howls cause the plants to grow. Archen eats the fruit and evolves into Archeops and manages to fly without flaws. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have downloaded info to Dr. Zager, so they can focus on stealing Archen. Juniper and Fennel start thinking to leave Archeops to make her new nest here, for she needs a new environment in this world. Team Rocket appears, whose Woobat and Yamask use Air Slash and Shadow Ball. Yamask uses Nightshade, putting the plants on fire. Ash sends Oshawott and Roggenrola to put the flame on. Tranquill uses Air Slash, though Yamask intercepts with Shadow Ball. Jessie's Woobat uses Air Cutter, which is negated by Fennel's Munna's Psychic. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, while Yamask Night Shade and Woobat Air Slash to counter. Ash sends Oshawott to use Water Gun and Roggenrola to use Sandstorm to put out the fire, while Team Rocket throws a net on Archeops and electrocutes her. Archen uses Dragon Breath, but misses. She goes after Team Rocket, who disappear in a puff of smoke. Everyone is sad to see the nest destroyed, but other Archeops arrive. Juniper sees there is a place in Unova where Archeops managed to survive these millions of years. Archeops joins the group and flies away, making everyone relieved. They bid Archeops farewell. Later, Dr. Zager is pleased, for the data they acquired from the lab will serve useful, as well as the info about Dream Energy from the Dreamyard. Debuts Pokémon *Archen *Archeops Item Plume Fossil Quotes "It looks like a rock if you ask me." - Iris Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Druddigon *Who's That Pokémon?: Archen (US) *Like Barry's continuous gag, Ash bashed his head against Archen's. *Alike "True Blue Swablu", Ash and his friends teach a Swablu how to fly, even having his flying-type Pokémon, Taillow, to demonstrate. In the end, after Swablu manages to fly, it flies off with its flock. Gallery The fossil being analyzed BW038 2.jpg Archen is revived BW038 3.jpg Ash bashes his head against Archen's BW038 4.jpg Archen releases the voice BW038 5.jpg Ash tries to calm down Archen BW038 6.jpg Ash tries to feed Archen BW038 7.jpg Archen climbed to a tree BW038 8.jpg Archen learns how to fly BW038 9.jpg Emolga annoys Iris BW038 10.jpg Archen flies up BW038 11.jpg The building, covered in vines BW038 12.jpg Archen evolved into Archeops BW038 13.jpg Archeops faces Woobat and Yamask BW038 14.jpg The building is on fire BW038 15.jpg Team Rocket forces Archeops to join them BW038 16.jpg Archeops' nest got burned BW038 17.jpg Archeops flies with her new friends }} Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes